Juliette Barnes
Juliette Barnes is a country singer/songwriter and teen star sensation who attempts to take over Rayna Jaymes' title of "Queen of Country". Personality She is a dominant, sexy, confident young girl who dragged herself to stardom despite her troubled past with a drug addicted mother. She is a cross-country artist sensation, chart topping the teenage market despite doubts about her talent from famous traditional country singer Rayna Jaymes. Juliette sees Rayna as her immediate competition which leads the two to dislike each other. Growing up without a father or much attention from her mother, she doesn't know how to express affection and looks for love in the wrong places - usually the arms of many using men that just leave her lonely and hurt. She intially comes across as a spoiled demanding brat that treats her colleagues like servants. But she worked to get herself there, she knows how to play the game and she sure as hell isn't going to give that up for anyone. She's admitted knowing what it's like to be used for her money and fame, she seems angry at the world but really she's just a lonely teenage girl without any real friends or family that she can turn to. She will do whatever it takes to get to the top of the game, watch out Nashville! Biography Season One Juliete Barnes is a young country singer targetting the youth market. Her record label wants her to team up with an older star, Rayna Jaymes. So, she's sent to Rayna's room to introduce herself. She does, but not before speaking to Rayna's friend Watty White first, and when she does, she makes no claim to be a fan; she says that her mother was a fan. Well, Rayna isn't all that keen on teaming up with her either, and it doesn't help relations between the two singers that Juliette has set her sights on Rayna's guitar player, Deacon Claybourne. Juliette gifts Deacon with an expensive guitar. Rayna is suspicious, and Deacon attempts to return it. But Juliette says he should keep it, because she wants him to play it for her. Juliette's mother, Jolene, is a drug addict. She turns up at Juliette's gate begging to be let in. Juliette has her sent away. However, Juliette's manager, Glenn Goodman convinces her to let her mother stay with her. Juliette shoplifts a bottle of nail polish, whilst a fan is recording her on a mobile phone. The video is uploaded to the internet and Juliette's manager decides that some damage control is required. An interview with a sympathetic talk show host is arranged, but Juliette makes matters worse by blaming the fan. Her manager threatens to quit. One of his conditions for staying is that Juliette explain to him why she did it. She explains that it was something she used to do when she was younger to assure herself that she could provide for herself. Towards rehabilitating Juliette with fans, she is set up with a football player, Sean Butler, with a squeaky clean image. She takes him nightclubbing. They continue dating. She proposes marriage. They elope. They honeymoon. She files for divorce. He and his parents insist upon an annulment, instead. Juliette and Rayna do a duet for an awards show. Their song is a smash hit. They go on tour together. Juliette hires Deacon, who'd been fired by Rayna. Juliette is annoyed that Rayna features on a large billboard ad. Her mother's sober companion, Dante Rivas, helps her secure an advertising deal of her own. She sleeps with him, and Dante gets seen "in a compromising position" by Avery Barkley, who had joined Juliette's tour as a roadie. Dante fires Avery, but Deacon who's band leader countermands that. Juliette appoints Dante her new manager, and Deacon quits the band. Dante runs off with a considerable amount of money, but not so much that Juliette wants to press charges. Then he tries to blackmail her with a sex tape. At first she's willing to pay up, but she changes her mind when he ups the price. She plans to make an announcement on television, but her mother forestalls that with what looks like a drug-related murder-suicide of Dante and herself. Later, Juliette receives a letter from Jolene that explains to her that her mother had done it to protect her. Juliette wins a CMA Award for Country Music Artist of the Year. It is presented to her by her ex-manager Glenn. Juliette sings at a memorial service for her mother at the Bluebird Cafe. Deacon decides to leave early, but Rayna won't let him drive drunk. They argue and take their eyes off the road. There's a near collision, the car goes off the road, and lands in a ditch about the same time (it seems) as Juliette finishes her song. (For more information, see the Episode Guide.) Songs Solos Season One: LLM.png|Love Like Mine (Pilot)|link=Love Like Mine BAB.png|Boys & Buses (Pilot)|link=Boys & Buses Telescope.png|Telescope (I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You))|link=Telescope Nashville_105_012.jpg|Yellin' From the Rooftop (Move It on Over)|link=Yellin' From the Rooftop FYG22.png|For Your Glory (Where He Leads Me)|link=For Your Glory IAG.png|I'm a Girl (I've Been Down That Road Before)|link=I'm a Girl cm.png|Consider Me (I've Been Down That Road Before)|link=Consider Me WAW.png|We Are Water (Dear Brother)|link=We Are Water Nashville_115_089.jpg|Hypnotizing (When You're Tired of Breaking Other Hearts)|link=Hypnotizing HOAL.png|Hangin' on a Lie (My Heart Would Know)|link=Hangin' on a Lie USED2.png|Used (Why Don’t You Love Me)|link=Used NITWWEBMHA.png|Nothing in this World Will Ever Break My Heart Again (I'll Never Get Out of This World Alive)|link=Nothing in this World Will Ever Break My Heart Again Season Two: TLABE123.png|This Love Ain't Big Enough (I Fall to Pieces)|link=This Love Ain't Big Enough TI.png|Trouble Is (I Don't Want to Talk About It Now)|link=Trouble Is HP.png|Hypnotizing (Acoustic Version) (It Must Be You)|link=Hypnotizing (Acoustic Version) Dreams.png|Dreams (I'll Keep Climbing)|link=Dreams DPDOMG.png|Don't Put Dirt on My Grave Just Yet (It's All Wrong, But It's All Right)|link=Don't Put Dirt on My Grave Just Yet Sem título.png|Tell That Devil (Your Wild Life's Gonna Get You Down)|link=Tell That Devil Duets Season One: Nashville_102_291.jpg|Undermine (I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You)) (with Deacon)|link=Undermine Nashville_107_527.jpg|Wrong Song (Lovesick Blues) (with Rayna)|link=Wrong Song Season Two: Trivia *She drives a convertible Corvette *Originally from Alabama Gallery Juliette Barnes.jpg Nashville Trailer - ABC Network 067.jpg 1346259607 nashville.jpg Nashville Trailer - ABC Network 111.jpg 5NXIELR4PO Hayden Panettiere Nashville Promo Pic 1.jpg Nashville Trailer - ABC Network 092.jpg 8RN2PTB349 Hayden Panettiere Nashville Hot 8.jpg Tn-500 129133 0836r1 pre.jpeg Nashville Trailer - ABC Network 120.jpg Nashville Trailer - ABC Network 134.jpg Nashville Trailer - ABC Network 284.jpg Hayden Panettiere Nashville Pic 3.jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Content